


Chains

by orphan_account



Series: Rick/Reader Drabbles [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bondage, Breaking and Entering, Chains, F/M, Jealous Rick, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Rick, Slapping, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chains. Rick gets real fuckin' jealous and possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> TW for dubcon, whorephobic name-calling, a slap, and implied stalking

The past fifteen minutes or so are a frenzied blur of adrenaline-fueled activity. You’re in the shower, washing off the last of the soap, and then you’re yanked out and dragged into the living room, your face against the carpet as he presses his shoe against your skull.

Now he has you on your back, wrists manacled together underneath you, and he secures a spreader bar to your ankles. Wet hair is plastered to your face and you shiver against the cool air, your skin still wet.

“What the fuck?! What the _fuck_ , what the fuck…” It’s an idiotic mantra that won’t stop spilling from your mouth as you watch Rick. Once he’s finished with the bar, he rocks back on his heels and watches you with a frown. You’re positive he can hear your heartbeat; it thuds too hard and too quickly, and your throat feels tight as you gasp your way through it, hands shaking in their bonds -

Rick slaps you once, hard, and your head rocks violently to the side. “B-Breathe slowly, I need you coherent for this, n-not - not spiraling into a fucking episode.”

The slap does the trick and you focus on him, still panicking but able to at least attempt keeping it in check. “What are you _doing_ here, how do you even know where I _live_?“ Rick rolls his eyes and sighs as though you’re the dumbest fucking creature to have ever lived.

“I-I-It’s not hard to track a person down, like, _at all_. Especially somebody who won’t shut the hell up about her ‘cute little apartment a few blocks down’. By the way,” he sneers, making a show of scanning the area, “you-you’re full of shit. This is a dump.”

Before you can utter a response, he clucks his tongue and crouches over you. “Yeah, yeah, I know - I broke into your apartment and pulled you out of the shower, and now you’re spread _wiiiiide_ open and on display for me. Un-un - totally unnerving. You know, uh, what else unnerves a person? When you parade yourself around them practically begging for it, and then, an-and then fuck someone else.”

“That is _none_ of your business,” you spit, face burning.

“You - you trying to play with me, slut? Right, get me all worked up all the time, and then make me jealous? Don’t think I haven’t noticed a running trend in your _partners_ , either.” He smirked and cocked his head. “Tall guy with th-the blue hair. That old fuck you brought back here to lick your pussy. Real, _reeeaaaal_ interesting.”

You gape at him and reach deep for anything to say - after all, he’s right.

Rick is what you want. You imagine your lovers are Rick, you ask them to fuck you like you think Rick would fuck you if he’d only pick up your pathetic attempts at getting his attention. Apparently you’d had it the entire time.

“Not a lot to say. Understandable. You don’t need to say much… enough going on down here,” he laughed, swiping a rough finger through your slit. You shudder as he holds up a glistening fingertip before sucking it. “So - so, you wanna be my fuck-toy, then, is that right?”

“Rick, this is fucking crazy, and creepy, let me go.”

“This is what you wanted, though. This is how I fuck - what I want, when I want.” His words begin to make you needy in the worst way, thighs moving to press together and rendered useless by the bar. “If you wanna offer up your sweet little cunt, you gotta play by Rick’s rules. You wanna be, wanna be my cumslut slave? Ready to spread open for me whenever I please, to let me cum in any hole I want? Huh? Y-You, you _belong_ to me.”

The filthy things he says has a clear effect on both of you, and as you struggle with your growing arousal, you watch him press a hand against the obscene bulge in his pants. Rick grabs you and turns you onto your stomach, ignoring how clumsy it is for you. Your chained hands rest uncomfortably on your back and you arch up; it’s easier to raise your hips for him if you don’t have to look at him or acknowledge what he says.

“ _Yeaahh_ , good, good. You want this old cock in you, don’t you. You’re fucking soaked. I’m gunna - gunna make you forget you ever wanted to fuck anyone else.” You feel him press the fat, blunt head of his cock against you. It makes you tense up. He slides it slowly up and down your slit, laughing when you moan. “Coulda just asked. I wouldn’t have to make you learn the hard way.”

He gives you no warning, just rams into you in one harsh thrust. You scream in shock and pain. His only response is to pull all the way out and slam into you again. He holds your hips and pulls you back to meet his brutal pace, leaning over you to lick a line up your spine and bite your shoulder. You’re already reduced to a moaning, sobbing mess.

“I know you wanna cum. You wanna fucking milk my dick, I know. You g-gotta ask.”

“Please,” you cry, not missing a beat, “please make me. Make me cum.”

Rick breathes a mean laugh in your ear, rocking his hips so that his cock drags against the sensitive, throbbing nerves at your front wall. You clench helplessly down on him. You’re close, but there won’t be a finish unless he touches your clit.

“Good girl. But, you _knoowww_ , I think - I-I think you need to learn a lesson.” He grasps the chain between your wrists and gives it a hard tug. “After I shoot my load into you, I think I’ll leave you like this.”


End file.
